vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Q (Interface Series)
] Summary Q''' is an antagonist that appears in several of the storylines featured in the Interface Series, a collection of short stories compiled online by 9MOTHER9HORSE9EYES9. While the exact nature and origins of Q are left to mystery, it is implied she is a form of Flesh Interface, which are information processors created through a fusion of humans and various other animals, with said fusion growing as more flesh or information is introduced to it. In the Sense Feed storyline, Q is introduced as an aberration in the feed system, slowly taking over humanity's technological assets as well as all of Infraspace. Her progress is only slowed by the Bred, who are humans that are able to process higher dimensions of space and time and are able to engage Q in virtual reality. However, even these individuals would be taken out one after the other, and once Q gained footholds over the weapons of the planet, her conquest of humanity was made certain. What happened after is only alluded to, with strange depictions of a world with a surface of flesh interfaces, alien to anything human, and spreading to the stars. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown physically. At least 7-B, likely 7-A with weapons, likely far higher | At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: Q, The One, The Queendom of Babylon, The Undying Queen of Blood and Corruption Origin: Interface Series Gender: Physically lacks one but is referred to as a "she" Age: Unknown (At least centuries in age) Classification: Flesh Interface, Skin Ship, Artificial Intelligence Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Mid. As long as she is given enough flesh or information to absorb, she can grow to full size from just a small core), Analytical Prediction and Precognition (Intelligent enough to deduce the future from simple observations. In Infraspace, she can view the entire lifetime of beings as if they were a singular shape), Summoning (Metallic pillars that flicker in and out of existence; Extraterrestrial 'chitinous cruciform' creatures), Hacking, Data Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Took over every single piece of technology on the planet, only staved off by people intelligent enough to process higher dimensions), Produces and spreads large quantities of LSD and can poison others with it, Possession of technology and people, Dream Manipulation, Spaceflight, Disease Manipulation (Can deploy biological weapons of mass destruction and develop pathogens of her own that permeate the planet), Mind Manipulation (Of individuals she 'alters' and through pathogens it creates), Duplication (Sent 'seeds' of herself to other planets), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Sustains herself only with information or through absorbing humans), BFR (Has an "incident zone" that sends anything that passes through it to an unknown location, mistakenly thought to be another dimension. If a body part is severed the body acts as if the limb is still there, before suffering unspeakable pain and dying), Corruption (Type 2), Biological Manipulation (Drastically alters the biology of most living things she interacts with. She also displaces matter beneath her to form "ant tunnels"), Resurrection (Can bring back people who enter her portals from death), Portal Creation (Randomly inside the tunnels she creates and inhabits), Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Humans viewing her go through fits of laughter and screaming before going completely psychotic), Absorption (Integrates flesh that touches her into herself. Does this to information as well), Likely Breaking the Fourth Wall (Should be of comparable intelligence to Karen, who could deduce that the Real World was part of a fictional story) | All previous abilities to a much greater degree, Large Size (Type 10), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4. Exists in higher temporal dimensions), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Nullification (Disabled Feed user's controls over their personal narratives/realities), Creation, and Resistance to each of these (Couldn't even be combated by The Bred, who could develop all of these powers and attempted to repeatedly trap her in narratives) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Covers the entire surface of the planet and has organs the size of mountains, however how much of this she can use to attack is unknown), at least City level+, likely Mountain level with weapons (Has access to an entire civilization's weapons of mass destruction far ahead of humanity in its current state of technology. Systemically wiped entire cities off the face of the planet, including Atlanta, Denver, Riyadh, Hefei, Zhengzhou, Bengaluru, and many others), likely far higher. Many of her abilities ignore durability | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (It took an entire group of specialized individuals who could interact with and perceive up to 6 higher dimensions to stall her progress. Vastly superior to other flesh interfaces that can create entire 6-dimensional spaces in infraspace, a feat that was considered almost 'trivial'), possibly higher (Karen implied that she and other Bred continued advancing dimensionally after this) Speed: Immobile for the interface itself (It's a structure that covers the entire surface of the earth, although individual parts of it can move), High Hypersonic travel speed with vehicles and Speed of Light attack speed and reactions (Can fire orbital lasers that move this fast, and send out and process information at this speed) | Omnipresent (Infraspace itself is processed through her) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''(Can lift her own bulk out of the ocean. Can move quantities of blood with 'tectonic force' with mountain-sized hearts after growing over the surface of the earth) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: Multi-Continent level (After conquering humanity she grew to cover the entire planet, pumping blood with "tectonic force") | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown, likely endless. She grows larger and more powerful as more information is sent to it, something it can perpetually cycle Range: Tens of thousands of kilometers. Has control over an orbital array of nuclear missiles alongside other weapons of mass destruction. Has this range through sheer size a small well. Interstellar with spacefaring vehicles | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Was the information processor for well over 30 million complex virtual realities that could individually simulate higher dimensions, and she was able to hack into and take over the weapons systems and technology of an entire alternate future planet, a feat that was described as "god-like". Its plan to destroy humanity was so thorough that a being of comparable intelligence saw no way of humanity winning. Stated that there was no answer to it even if "every particle in the universe was a transistor", and none could be found out within "ten trillion heat deaths" | Omniscient (Infraspace itself is processed through her) Weaknesses: None notable. However, warning alternate universes to change the course of actions that would cause her to destroy humanity could stop her in those possibilities. Can be somewhat stalled by individuals with the same capabilities of it in Infraspace Key: Real World | Infraspace Category:Precognition Users Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fusions Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Madness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Interface Series Category:Stone Walls Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniscient Beings